From One Heart To Another
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Under the light of the moon Kagome intrudes upon a musing Kikyou to confess her feelings about Inuyasha. (Songfic)


Author's note: I noticed a lack of fics where Kikyou and Kagome in counter each other but there isn't a whole bunch of tension and rivalry and/or Kikyou bashing. So I'm writing this. Don't get me wrong. This doesn't reflect my feelings on Kikyou. I still think she's an evil, half dead whore who should stop making life difficult for everything and just die! But I understand where she's coming from...most of the time anyway. I'd also like to note that why there are some things that hint to the romantically (and maybe a bit more) this is NOT a Kikyou/Kagome fic. Anyway, I wrote the song myself and it's called "From One Heart to Another" same as the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to meet the soft golden light of the fire that spilled across the ground turning the dirt a soft amber color. She closed her eyes against the light and sat up slowly and glanced around. The others were still slumbering, the soft sounds of their breathing a lullaby in the silence. 

_   
__ Other men have come and gone   
No more then faces in the dark_  
  
Something was tugging at her however. A jewel shard? It felt like it but different some how. She glanced over to look at Inuyasha and thought of waking him but decided against it after a moment. He got little enough rest as it was. She slid out of her sleeping bag and followed the feeling quietly.  
  
_   
But the memories we share   
The lust that lingers in the air   
Tells me we're on the brink of love_  
  
The sound of crashing waves attracted her and she lifted a hand to brush aside the low hanging leaves of a tree and gasped in surprise as she met with the soft view of the ocean. A full silver moon hung low close enough that she felt she could close her hand around it. She smiled and took a step forward, a soft tide coming up to caress her ankle before receding again.  
  
But there was another sound. A splash? No not even that. Quieter, a sound that could be mistaken for the waves themselves if you weren't paying attention. Kagome scanned that area and her heart stopped. Kikyou stood on a near cliff that over hung the ocean, the priestess' lovely form outlined in the sterling silver of the moon.  
  
_   
And even now I can't read your mind   
Lost as to what you think and feel  
_  
  
Kagome's heart broke as she watched Kikyou standing immobile, waves crashing below the priestess as if offering to wash away the sadness and the memories that spread out to coat the air with thick sadness. One of Kikyou's hands was curled across her chest as if it were the only thing holding her together. The only thing keeping her from shatter into the sea or sending her screams up to greet the night's sky. Is this what Inuyasha saw when he looked at Kikyou? No wonder he loved her. Kagome felt tears gathering behind her eyelids as a breeze rose to whip out the priestess' hair like a black banner of pride.  
  
"Kikyou." Kagome didn't realize she'd spoken aloud till the women turned and settled tragically cold eyes on her.  
  
_  
And despite all I see I still can't believe   
That I'm here with you  
_  
  
"Kagome. Isn't it?" Kagome nodded mutely and Kikyou watched her a moment longer then turned away.  
  
Kagome took moved forward. She wanted to say something, say anything to the woman. Whether it was something angry or comforting she felt the mute silence that had drifted between them was wrong. Even if the words were resentment of Kikyou's easy grace. The words that came weren't the best she could have chosen but they came anyway.  
  
"Inuyasha is here."

_ There's a kind of blue  
That steals over you  
Casting shadows on all of our joy  
_  
  
"Yes I know." Kikyou didn't turn and so Kagome was left watching her back and yet the sadness that radiated from the women even when she was turned away hurt her and so facing her dead on would have to be worse.  
  
And yet Kagome wanted to embrace her. Tell her that she understood and that it would have to be okay somehow. And at the same time she resented the woman her past and Inuyasha's love. And so it was with a nonchalant affection that she watched the priestess' vigil. Saying nothing and yet not ready to turn and try to go back to sleep. She lifted a hand to brush back locks of hair that the breeze was stirring up and tuck them behind her ear impatiently.  
  
_   
A bitter sweet on the memories   
That's coming from playing coy   
When you know my heart is yours  
_  
  
A pale hand fell into her line of vision, a thin strip of snow- white cloth clutched between the slender fingers. Kagome lifted her gaze to look at Kikyou questioningly but the other woman still didn't look at her but somehow, caught the question.  
  
"For your hair."  
  
_And I'll walk on   
No matter how hard it rains   
They say storms break sooner or later anyway  
_  
  
Kagome hesitated a moment then reached out and took the strip of cloth and watched Kikyou withdraw her hand but tying her hair back out of the way. "Will you go to Inuyasha?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He'll come after you."  
  
"Only if he knows I'm here."  
  
"You can't run from him."  
  
"I will not run to him either!"  
  
_Sure I'll cry  
But as long as I can see your face  
Through it all I'll be fine  
_  
  
Kagome drew back from Kikyou's sharp tone so different from the other quiet words the priestess had spoken. She wanted to apologize and she wanted Kikyou to apologize as well. Why she didn't know. Why she was still even there she couldn't understand. But Kikyou was a part of her in so many ways. And not just because she was Kikyou's reincarnation, or because they were similar in appearance but...because they loved with the same heart.  
  
_ Because a memory of you can always  
Last me for a whole lifetime  
_  
  
"I love him." Kagome whispered quietly and her heart ached. She felt Kikyou should know. It wasn't a declaration or even a challenge it was a guilty confession.  
  
"You can love him."  
  
"You're not upset?" Kagome's words were tinged with both relief and surprise over the priestess' acceptance.  
  
Kikyou didn't answer the question but instead murmured softly, her voice toneless and absent as if she'd simply picked the words out of the air. "We're so very different."  
  
_ A thousand names have been exchanged  
No more then whispers in the shade  
_  
  
Kagome flinched violently. "You're silk and I'm cotton." It was a phrase she'd thought about often.  
  
"Perhaps. But cotton is often more comfortable, more durable, more sensible while silk is for decoration. You may be destined to live my love Kagome. But you will live my sorrow as well. I still intend to take Inuyasha's death."  
  
Kagome drew back as tears gathered. "He'll follow you. You don't have to take it. He intends to give it to you!"  
  
_But in the end   
It's always your hands   
I look for to hold me close  
_  
  
"Perhaps he does now. But Life is seductive only when you really live it. And Inuyasha is only just starting to live. Death is only a threat to those who have something to live for."  
  
"Kikyou..."  
  
"He wants to die for me. He will want to live for you."  
  
_Sure you're leaving now  
But it'll be all right  
Cuz no one can ever replace you  
_  
  
"Kikyou..." Kikyou turned to look at her and Kagome choked at the emotionless sorrow she saw there. "You shouldn't leave without seeing him." Kikyou said nothing and Kagome clenched her hands into a fist and shouted. "Whose heart are you more afraid of!? His or your own!?"  
  
_And when I'm scared at night  
Wondering where you are out there  
Memories will bring a lullaby out of the blue  
_  
  
She gasped then when she felt a cold hand close around her wrist and she was pulled forward and an arm caught her and then Kikyou's lips were against hers, lightly, delicately. It wasn't a passionate kiss or even a lover's kiss that would leave her in turmoil or reeling. It was a touching of two of the same hearts and a desperate blending of one soul that craved the companionship of the same other soul but in such different ways. There was no desire in Kikyou's kiss but there was love there and acceptance. Love for the love Kagome had for Inuyasha and acceptance for the Life Kagome offered him.  
  
_ And I'll walk on   
No matter how hard it rains   
They say storms break sooner or later anyway  
_  
  
And then Kikyou released her, pushing her away and turned. "Do not forget girl. My love. My sorrow." Kagome opened her mouth to speak then closed it. There was nothing she could say. "Go to sleep." Kikyou said after a moment. "If you are still awake by the time the sun starts to rise I will kill you."  
  
Kagome stared at her and didn't for a moment doubt the priestess' words. She backed down the cliff slowly before turning and running once she got to the base. Kikyou's voice on the wind caught her attention half way across the beach and she turned back to meet the priestess' eyes.  
  
_Sure I'll cry   
But as long as I can see your face   
Through it all I'll be fine  
_  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
Kagome stared then smiled in understanding and nodded. "Good morning Kikyou."  
  
Then turned and made her way back to camp again.  
  
_Because a memory of you can always   
Last me for a whole lifetime_


End file.
